


Of Wine and Quarantine

by AWillfullDroll



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drunk Texting, F/M, Fluff, Human Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWillfullDroll/pseuds/AWillfullDroll
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	Of Wine and Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thornsofcalamity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornsofcalamity/gifts).



{Rayla} 10:59 pm: CALLLLLL!!!!!  
{Callum} 10:59 pm: Rayla?  
{Claudia} 10:59 pm: RAYLA!!! Why the caps  
{Soren} 11:00 pm: Rayla! How are you doing? Locked up in Silvergrove still?  
{Rayla} 11:01 pm: ELEALLUM!  
{Rayla} 11:01 pm: ELEM!  
{Rayla} 11:01 pm: CALLLEAR!  
{Rayla} 11:01 pm: C A L L U M.  
{Callum} 11:01 pm: What?  
{Claudia} 11:02 pm: Are you drunk Rayla  
{Rayla} 11:02 pm: Wnat ele ear ndik  
{Rayla} 11:02 pm: ? Nooo drunk.  
{Soren} 11:02 pm: Well, Rayla’s hammered!  
{Rayla} 11:03 pm: She will be if Calcums!  
{Rayla} 11:03 pm: Wayt, I rese that.  
{Claudia} 11:03 pm: Yeah, she’s drunk  
{Rayla} 11:03 pm: Azz hoes  
{Rayla} 11:03 pm: CAAAAAL. Spice foug. And don!  
{Claudia} 11:03 pm: :O  
{Rayla} 11:04 pm: Dog!  
{Rayla} 11:04 pm: And pasty!  
{Callum} 11:05 pm: Rayla…  
{Claudia} 11:05 pm: Are you two dating?!  
{Rayla} 11:05 pm: Yesd. So?  
{Callum} 11:06 pm: I thought we agreed to play it close to the chest?!  
{Rayla} 11:06 pm: Everyting.hungry  
{Caludia} 11:07 pm: Uh oh! Looks like duty calls, Callum! ; )  
{Soren} 11:07 pm: Wait, Callum. Are you and Rayla dating?  
{Callum} 11:07 pm: … Soren…  
{Claudia} 11:07 pm: Bro, you are so slow!  
{Rayla} 11:08 pm: CALOILUSM  
{Callum} 11:08 pm: Fifteen minutes, Ray.  
{Claudia} 11:09pm: *gasp* you call her Ray! That is soooo cute

Callum sighed as he put his phone on silent and opened the fridge. He gingerly removed the plate from the uppermost shelf with the elephant ear precariously perched on it. Rayla is very lucky, he thought, that Ezran went to the bakery today, and that he didn’t eat it yet.

  
He carefully walked to the stove and the baking pan he had set on top of it. Slowly and carefully, he used one hand to ease the edge of massive pastry off the paper plate. When it came to rest on the pan with most of the sugar still on it, Callum whispered a silent prayer of thanks.

  
As good as elephant ears were, they shed sugar like a cat shedding fur. Meaning you only saved them in the fridge if you were crazy like Ezran, the sweet-toothed menace that he was. He did sigh as he realized the deal he would have to strike to repay his brother. But seeing Rayla, even drunk Rayla, happy was worth it.

  
Placing the treat in the oven, Callum set about getting the rest of what he would need if he was going to Rayla’s. Putting on shoes, finding a mask and sliding into his jacket had him almost ready. After he found the large storage bowl that they had, he was ready, aside from the sugar covered fried dough. There wasn’t much you could keep a plate-sized sheet of fried dough and sugar in for transport.  
After two minutes had passed, Callum opened the oven with a mitt and a hand towel. He quickly removed the pan and set it on the stove again. Discarding the oven mitt and towel onto the counter, he turned off the oven before putting the back of one hand near the elephant ear.

Good, it’s warm but not piping hot, he thought, as he grabbed the tongs. Slowly he grabbed the elephant ear by the corner and dragged it to the edge of the pan. His other hand found the large bowl, and he did his best to hold it steady next to the hot pan on the edge of the stove. He held his breath as he maneuvered the fried dough into the bowl.

Callum silently cursed when a section of the elephant ear slumped and he heard sugar and cinnamon rain down onto the floor. Wincing, he continued to get it into the bowl and let out a sigh of relief as he settled it in the container. A quick glance gave him some relief. He had lost only about a tenth of the sugar.

Callum covered bowl up with its lid and set it down on the counter next to the stove. He turned around to get the broom and dustpan. It wouldn’t do to leave a mess. Especially at this time of year. That’s how you get ants.

After sweeping up the spilled sugar, Callum grabbed the bowl and headed into the front room. Snatching his keys off his mantle, he slid outside as quietly as he could. It was past eleven o’clock.  
Callum shivered in the chilly, November air as he locked the front door. Carefully walking down the stairs of his apartment and onto the sidewalk, Callum had to suppress another shiver. He thumbed his key fob once to unlock the driver door as he reached it.

Callum opened the door and slid in without breaking his stride. Bowl on the floor of the passenger side, and key in the ignition, Callum checked his phone one last time.  
He had 20 messages, and the time was 11:13 pm. Callum was certain that about half of those were from either Claudia or Soren trying to milk him and Rayla for information about their relationship. He only hoped that her lips were remaining sealed.

It was 11:25 when Callum pulled into Rayla’s apartment complex, Silvergrove Apartments, and he was not looking forward to her stairs. She had chosen to move into the fourth floor, and he could not understand why. You couldn’t even run up and down them, they were too narrow.

Callum took a deep breath as he parked in Rayla’s parking spot. Her car was in the shop and since they had started dating, she gave him her parking pass. Especially since he would more often than not spend the night at her place. Even though the virus limited their dates to home cooked meals and to see various movies or binge new shows that looked interesting.

At least we both can work from our apartments, Callum reflected as he grabbed the bowl from the floor of his car and opened the driver side door. Think warm thoughts, warm thoughts, warm thoughts, he mentally chanted as he began the journey up the four flights of stairs.

His mantra, however, did not protect him, and he was freezing by the time he reached her apartment. His cold hand fumbled with his keyring, finding the key to her apartment before letting himself in, he quickly walked to her kitchen and set the bowl down before pulling his jacket off and draping it over a chair.

He frowned at the half empty wine bottle on the table and looked around. He didn’t see Rayla.

“Rayla,” Callum called out, before a groan came from the living area behind him.

Turning around, he saw his platinum blonde girlfriend, sprawled on the couch wearing nothing but a very tempting bra and panty set. Her eyes were closed as she quietly mumbled, “Cal?”  
Crouching beside her, he replied softly, “Yeah, it's me Ray. I brought you that elephant ear, you wanted.”

“Hmm, you killed elephant? Good.”

Callum chuckled at that. “Come on, I think it’s bedtime. Can you sit up?”

“Nnnoo,” came her slurred and drawn out reply.

“Alright,” Callum said as he got closer and put one of her arms around his neck. His arms found their place under her knees and her shoulders. “Rayla, I am going toneed you to hold onto my neck, okay?”

Rayla muttered something unintelligible, but the arm tightening around his neck told him that she heard him. He lifted her with a bit of effort, before slowly walking across her apartment and into her bedroom. He gently placed her on the bead, resting her head on the pillow.  
Pulling the covers from underneath her, he promptly tucked her in. Brushing her stray hair out of her face, he forward and planted a kiss on her temple as she settled herself on her side. Callum smiled before backing out of the room.

Entering the kitchen, he found a glass and filled it with water from the sink. He had to rummage through her utensil drawer for several minutes, before he found a straw. Placing it in the glass, he quickly returned to Rayla’s side.

“Hey, Ray, I want you to try and drink a little water, okay?” he asked, gently tapping her lips with the straw.

“Mkay,” she replied quietly before opening her lips slightly to accept the straw.

Callum was satisfied once she had downed a third of the glass. Once she spit out the straw, he gently set it on the nightstand beside her. He lovingly stroked her hair as he stood. “Good night, Rayla.”  
Her cute snore was the only response he got, making him chuckle as he hit the lights in her room. Making a detour to the bathroom, he made sure that light was on. Only then did he navigate his way to the couch and untie his shoes. Shedding them, he grabbed the throw off the back and laid down on the couch. He yawned as he made himself comfortable. Sleep was quick to take him.


End file.
